


A Leather Coat

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small (small) drabble based on the idea of Quast!vert wearing a Dallas!vert style coat, to try and put myself back in the fandom. It went a bit odd…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leather Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/gifts).



Javert twisted in front of the mirror “I look ridiculous.”  
“I think you look rather dashing” Valjean stood to one side, looking him up and down, smiling  
Javert looked at him “That is one thing I wouldn’t be doing, not without looking like a demented bat.”  
“Perhaps the American police don’t chase their criminals down the way the gerdamre do… Whatever you do, don’t hurt either of your legs.”  
“Jean, that is unbelievably sneaky and underhand even for you… With Cosette in the house.”  
The older man nearly lost control of his suppressed laughter “No No No, I didn’t mean it like that….There might be some unfortunate comparisons in my mind if you came back with a limp.”  
He frowned, and finally seeing that he wasn’t getting it Jean started to hum, a tune that was normally found played on an accordion.  
“Ah yes” Javert looked down at the long leather coat, the source of such contention “And that is another reason why it won’t be suitable over here. Unfortunate connections and connotations in popular culture.”  
He met Jean’s eyes quite soberly “I look forward to the end of the overseas assignment, when I can doff it for good.  
His husband stepped forward and stretched up to kiss him briefly “I still think it suits you, as you…”  
“Is that an insult or a compliment…Valjean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, those are Allo Allo references in there guys. Any comments welcome


End file.
